Peter's Journey/Issue 4
''I have decided to change the layout of Peter's Journey as you can see, I hope you will still like it '' “Are you bit?” asks one of the guys who isn’t holding a gun, Peter quickly replies “No”, “What about the girl that you are supporting?” asks the girl “no we think she’s just broken her leg” replies Scott “listen are you going to help us or not? Because there’s loads of walkers hot on our trail” asks Peter “Sure get in here” replies the guy with the gun. They all go into a large classroom which has been boarded up, the two boys barricade the door with a few tables and chairs. “thanks for saving us, we didn’t know where else to go” says Peter, as he puts Kerry down on one of the chairs “It’s okay, you wouldn’t have gotten very far anyway, we’ve blocked off the other exit at the end of the corridor, I’m Sam by the way, this is Jim and Jean” “Peter, this is Scott, Kerry and Kathryn, so what happened here, we saw everything boarded up, and most of the doors are all locked” asks Scott, Sam begins his story “Well it all started with about fifty of us all in our dorms, then when the news of the outbreak had occurred most of the teaching staff left, except twenty of them, but more people came to the school for safety, Jean for example came here as Jim’s her brother, so then we decided to start and block everything up, all of the windows and stuff, then we thought about getting guns, but when we got outside we saw some of those monsters, so we didn’t bother going out, so we had to stay inside the main building, everything was okay for about two days, until some of the people got sick, and started to get fevers and all sort, vomiting was a main one as well, but everything was under control, until one night one of those things got into the school, we thought it was one of the kids that had gotten bit but didn’t tell anyone, so then soon thirty of them had died, so a group of us had escaped and ran away, about two weeks later all of the monsters had gone, we didn’t know where they had gotten to, so we grabbed a gun each and went outside to see what had happened, maybe the Army had come and saved us, but no, they were all in the other part of the school”, “not anymore there not” says Peter, Sam continues “so we didn’t do anything about that, more of our group had died though, some got bit, some just ran away, and about ten of them...opted out”, “Sorry, opted out?” asks Kathryn “committed suicide” replies Peter “Oh God” says Kathryn Sam continues “Anyway, as I was saying, we just left them to wonder around the school, the three of us tried to block most of the school off so that nobody would get in”, “So you’ve been here for how long in this room?” asks Kerry “two days” replies Jean Scott takes Peter to another part of the room “we need to get outta here” says Scott “I know, we’ll need to take these people with us” replies Peter, “I don’t think they’ll be happy about leaving” “we ain’t leaving without them Scott” “Okay, but we better go now!”. They go back to the others. “”Okay guys, we’re going to have to get outta here, we’ve got other people here, and we don’t know if they’ve left or not, and we’d really be grateful if you guys came along” says Peter “I don’t think that’s a good idea” says Sam “This place is swarming with walkers Sam, open your eyes, you’re not safe here” replies Peter “he’s right, we need to leave” says Jean, “If Jean’s going then I’m also outta here Sam” says Jim, So they all decide to leave, Kathryn and Jim carry Kerry, Peter and Sam lead the way, and Scott and Jean are at the rear, they walk along the passage way and get out through the exit door when they get outside at the car park they see that the others haven’t left yet Meanwhile in the Kitchen, the others have all got their guns pointed at the door which is getting broken down by the oncoming walkers. “Remember, aim for the heads and don’t break ranks” orders Ben, eventually the walkers are starting to get in, Ben shoots the first one, but then the rest also join in by shooting the next few that get in, soon the doors are fully opened by the walkers force of the walkers, and thirty odd walkers start to come at them, Peter and the others hear the gunshots, “is that your friends?” asks Jean, “I think so” replies Peter “what do we do?”asks Scott. “Jean, you stay here with Kerry and Sam. Kathryn, Jim, Scott and I will go and look for the others”, So Peter, Jim, Scott and Kathryn go back into the school, they move towards the noise of the gunshots, and they see more walkers heading towards the noise “Won’t that attract more walkers?” shouts Kathryn “Yes, which is why we need to get out of here” replies Peter, soon they come to the corridor where they see the walkers progressing into the kitchen, they all start to shot at the walker, eventually all of the walkers are dead, everyone that was in the kitchen exits it to find Peter, Jim, Kathryn and Scott. “Boy am I glad to see you again” says Ben in relief “Who’s this?” asks Sarah “It’s Jim, we’ll explain everything later” replies Peter, so they all start to run to the vehicles, while running Peter gives them orders “Everyone get into the same vehicle as they came here, and meet back at the church, we’ll sort out our next move there” they shoot three walkers that are coming towards them, when they get outside they all run into the cars, Jim, Sam, Jean and Kerry all go into the RV with Peter. They all drive out of the school. Kerry is lying in the RV’s Bed, up at the front Sam is sitting in the passenger’s seat and Peter is driving “that was a close call back there, and I never thanked you” says Sam, Peter looks in the mirror and see’s the other vehicles close behind the RV, “What for?” questions Peter, “for letting us come with you, I know I was cautious at first, I just didn’t know what to say, nor did I know what to do if you hadn’t showed up, with all of those walkers on the loose, I’m sure it would only have been a matter of time, before..” “I know what you mean” replies Peter, “And don’t let this world bring you down, you look like a good guy, don’t let this destroy your nature” says Peter “I’ll keep that in mind” replies Sam, “So will you want to be staying with us or going somewhere else?” asks Peter “If it’s okay with you I’m sure that the other two and I would like to stay” replies Sam “then your very welcome, but you’d have to play your part in this group, helping everyone not just you and the other two” says Peter “Oh, don’t worry, we’ll help out no matter what” replies Sam. Soon they arrive back at the church, the main gate has been ripped off its hinges, but the back gate is still working well, there are a few wondering walkers around the grounds, they all stay outside and have gathered around the RV, with Mark on top of the RV keeping watch. “where do we go from now?” asks Ben “I was thinking about what you said, going up to Newcastle, into the Mourns, there’s a house up there and I know where the owners keep the key” says Peter, “that’s a long drive Peter” says Sarah “yeah, it will be a long hard journey, but we’ve got to be brave and strong, keep the noise down out here, limit the vehicles as well, Ben, you drive your bike, siphon gas from your truck, Mark you also leave your mini here, do the same with the gas, and everyone else can get into a new vehicle, but we’ll deal with that, for now we have three new people, Jim, Jean and Sam” says Peter, they all shake Jean, Jim and Sam’s hand and walk stay around the RV, Mark goes to Siphon gas out of his car, Ben, Susan and Jonny get the bike off the truck, Scott, Peter, Sarah and Shannon are all around the front of the RV. “Shannon are you okay to drive all the way?” asks Peter, she replies “Yes, I should be fine, as long as I’m not at the rear” “don’t worry, Scott will take the rear, Sarah can go in front of Scott and Shannon, you can go behind the RV” replies Peter, “we need to place people in different cars” says Scott, Peter then tells them the following; Bike: Ben (Driver). RV: Peter (Driver), Sam, Jim, Jean, Kerry (on the bed), Susan, Henry Citroen: Mark (Driver), Adam, Danny, Zara, Ross Hyundai: Scott (Driver), Garry, Jonny, Kathryn Fiat: Shannon (Driver), Jamie, Michael, Caroline Nissan: Sarah (Driver), Andy, Chris, Anna Soon they have all done what need to be done, and have mustered at the RV again “Okay, so you’ve all been given your assigned cars, if you have any problems just honk your horn once and I’ll stop the RV, if we need to stop only the drivers get out, the rest of you stay put, we don’t want anyone to go wondering off” says Peter “what way are we going?” asks Shannon, “Scott and I’ve already planned that out, Sam will be in the passenger seat in the RV directing me from the map, which we’ve outlined the quickest way, we’ve also got a back-up plan in case anything goes wrong” replies Peter “should we get going now?” asks Scott “Yeah, okay guys, load up, we’re leaving this place” replies Peter. So everyone gets into the vehicles, Kerry goes and lies down in the bed, Jean and Jim are sitting on the sofa chairs around the small table, Peter drives out of the church ground , followed by the Fiat, the Citron, the bike, the Nissan and at the rear the Hyundai. Category: Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues